


The End As We Know It

by PrinceKavi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Pack? What Alpha Pack?, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, Depressed Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Bad Alpha, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mama Stillinski - Freeform, Multi, Pop Punk Stiles, Probably never going to be updated again sorry, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles, Stiles Smokes, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, and moshes, like turtle in hardening concrete slow burn, now includes an 8tracks playlist, slow burn sterek, the pack is mean to stiles, very emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKavi/pseuds/PrinceKavi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kicked out of the pack. Well not intentionally but combined with being left behind by his bestfriend , Jacksons bullying and his Dads disappointed looks, Stiles is pretty ready for it. That doesn't mean it hurts anyless. So he ditches the layers, makes friends with the punk rock feminists in Beacon Hills and even jumps into a mosh pit. But, for some reason Derek Hale is still on his mind, his hands keep sparking and theres this weird book in his moms closet that has some weird witch brews in it. </p><p>Why is junior year so complicated?</p><p> </p><p>PROBABLY NEVER GOING TO BE UPDATED AGAIN IM SO SORRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Ended

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Teen Wolf fic. I thought we needed more "What if Stiles wasn't pack and not friends with Scott?" Fics. This is basically me placing my character studies in story format. But be ye warned i have a few OC's sprouting and the Sterek is slow burning. This is more of a Stiles is reborn fic with some Mama Stillinski secrets coming in at some points.
> 
> Also the OC's are just some Beacon Hills punk rock/ feminist outcasts who smoke cigarettes with Stiles and take him to some pop punk/ metal shows for some fun. 
> 
> Oh, the song 'Sail' by AWOLNATION is the inspiration for this.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: There is now an 8tracks playlist i made for it. Kinda just threw it together but heres the url: http://8tracks.com/twerktofolkmusic/the-end-as-we-know-it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't just happen. Something always leads up to them.

This is how I show my love

It happened on a full moon. Well no really it started,on a full moon. Things don't just happen. They build up. They can start as thoughts in the back of your mind flickering like a old lightbulb. Then eventually they become more gradual and demanding until they hit the point. Breaking through the surface until that thing consumes you. 

It had been flickering in the back of Stiles mind for a while. Moments when he would wonder if he really was pack but then school would get in the way or Boyd would pat his shoulder, or hunters would be chasing them or Derek would climb through his window. But then he would wonder again when his dad looked at him as he spit out a lie on his shoes. When he waited in Scott's room for him to come home but Ms McCall would come tell him Scott had left with Allison and Isaac. When he sat alone at night and watched as the pack uploaded pictures of them bowling and his newsfeed flickered with each new post. His thoughts darted as the sun set and his room turned dark behind him. His mind did too.

But he was finally consumed as he stood outside the Hale house. The rest of the pack milling around aching to move as the full moon reached its peak. 

"What?" He asked in disbelief. 

"Stiles you should just go home." Derek said again sighing tiredly. Like he couldn't believe he had to say it twice. 

"Why?" Stiles asked panic rising. 

This is what he had been waiting for.

"There's nothing for you to do Stiles. We're just going to be running around in the woods. You should just go home." 

Stiles looked around at the pack for someone to back him up. They all just looked onwards in unchanging expressions.   
"Oh...okay..." He said trying to push the burning in his eyes back. 

This had been building up for weeks. More and more they would all go out or head over to Derek's loft and "forget" to invite him. More and more they wouldn't wave in the hallways. Whenever he showed up at the house for what he called "pack bonding sessions", they would look at him in almost surprise then in indifference as Derek scowled and took the pizza boxes from him in annoyance.

He had been waiting for this. Now he wonders if he had been hoping for it. Derek looked at him as if searching for something then stalked away to the woods. The rest followed accordingly. Scott gave him his best apologetic smile as he wrapped his hand in Allison's. Stiles knew she was allowed because she was Scott's anchor. He wasn't worth anything to any of them really. But as the last of them filed out disappearing into the trees the string was cut. 

"He's so fucking useless. McCall is so lucky he's his friend or Derek would have kicked him out a long time ago. " Jackson said. 

The world could have exploded and Stiles wouldn't have noticed. He just stopped. Retracing the last year and a half in his head he noticed all the times that he wasn't needed. That they probably didn't even want him there. It was because of Scott. Stiles didn't earn his spot like he thought with his detective skills and shoulder to cry on. He was only there because Scott wanted him to. And from the looks of it now, Scott didn't need him anymore. Stiles barked out a laugh. He surprised himself and sucked in a breath. But he let out another until he was almost doubled over laughing tears running down his face. Until he straightened quickly, falling silent. For the first time in his life since his mom died stiles face was wiped completely of humor. His large almost Bambi eyes were nearly black. He wiped his face and climbed into his jeep and drove away. 

Deep in the forest all of the pack went bone still as Stiles laughter broke through. They all turned back in utter bewilderment. Then when it just stopped they all turned to Derek. Confusion on their faces. 

"Derek-" Scott started but was silenced when Derek put a hand up. 

"He's fine Scott." He stated then turned around and looked up at the moon as it beamed at its peak. 

He hoped he was right.

But he didn't know how wrong he was.


	2. Home Is Where Dissapointment is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you deal with losing it all?

Stiles pulled up in his driveway seeing the dark house and his dad's cruiser gone. The sheriff was working himself to the grave since he got his job back no help to Stiles. The boy walked into his house and straight into his room. He stood in the center before lunging and ripping everything from the walls. He swept everything from every surface he could find. Ripping down posters and pictures of him and Scott. He paused when he saw the one picture of him and the pack before ripping it in half then again and throwing it on his desk. His chest heaved and his hands shook as his throat closed. He was alone. His dad was at work disappointed in him. The people he thought were his friends were happily running through the woods without him. And his mom-she was dead. 

He sank onto the floor pulling his knees up to his chest. He tucked his head and breathed deep. He was not going to panic-he wasn't. He didn't need that damn pack. They didn't value him. They didn't know how much he was worth. They thought he was just sarcastic comments and a ride into battle. But he was going to prove himself. To them, to himself, to everyone. He shakily stood up when his throat opened. A determined look in his eyes as he sat down at his desk, pulled out his laptop and a nearly empty notebook and got to work. 

He was done.  
But he was also just getting started.

That morning stiles ate breakfast with his dad. He surprised the old man and even cooked bacon. Just to get on his good side. As they sat eating Stiles cleared his throat. 

"Dad...I'm sorry. I've put you through so much and I am so sorry for everything. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing but now I realize I was ruining everything. I just want you to know I'm going to change. For the better." 

He said all of that and when he looked at his father. He was looking at stiles in a way he hadn't in a long time. 

"Thank you son" his dad said and Stiles smiled. 

After breakfast his dad left but promised to be home for dinner. Stiles promised burgers but his dad didn't know they would be veggie much to stiles amusement. As soon as his dad closed the door Stiles smile vanished. He walked upstairs and took a shower changing into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and shoes. No added layers just that. He grabbed his bag and headed out to his jeep. Pulling out of the driveway he didn't check to lock his window. 

 

The morning after the full moon the pack walked into the hale house looking forward to pancakes, eggs, bacon, waffles, sausage and everything else their stomachs could contain. But they found a cold empty house. Only filled with their own heartbeats. 

"Stiles?" Scott tried even though he knew he wasn't there.   
Isaac whimpered in his tired and hungry state.

"What the hell?" Erica said as she stopped forward. "Where the hell is he?" 

Then like something out of a horror movie all of the packs heads turned to Derek. The man in question growled before turning around and stomping out. He had to find the boy. 

Derek jumped through Stiles window just in time to hear the jeeps engine fade in the distance. His growl caught in his throat as he saw the massacre of stiles room. Everything was turned over and destroyed. The boys beloved posters were ripped down and into shreds. He didn't think Stiles would be able to live through seeing batmans face torn in half. Derek cautiously walked forward confusion and panic in his throat. He looked down of the desk and saw the ripped up photo of his pack. He could almost feel the anger and hurt stiles left in the room. "Shit." The alpha said realizing they had all did something very,very wrong.

*******

 

Stiles drove straight to the mall-two towns over. After parking and grabbing his bag and making sure again that he had his wallet he entered. He knew what he needed. Because change on the inside should reflect on the outside. He bought an assortment of black and every other deep color t-shirts,tank tops and Henley's. These were just basics though, because when he entered the stylish store next door he flashed a winning smile at the sales associate and she helped him pick out some nice jeans that fit quite snug, some sweaters and even some quite nice button ups that weren't plaid. He was actually feeling quite well treating himself. He actually couldn't remember the last time he did something that was strictly for himself. The style change was needed. People judged him when they saw a lanky, scrawny kid in a green lantern shirt and a ugly plaid button up. His layers hid him away from the world but he was tired of hiding.

 

After thanking the sales associate he lugged his bags to the shoe store. Again he was treated to a couple pair of sneakers and even some dress shoes. But what he really needed was the black combat boots which he paid for and received a questions look for which he replied with a polite shrug. After all the shopping stiles went out and piled the stuff in his jeep and drove to the nearest coffee shop. He sat down with a latte and a bagel and checked his funds. No one had known that he was getting paid for publishing in a weekly magazine that focused on horror and gore. He wrote in the historical section. Telling stories and facts of all types of supernatural beings was getting him paid now. His witty and informing articles actually got him pretty popular. His references to pop culture and connecting them to the supernatural past were entertaining. So he got paid for people subscribing to his website and newsletter. He had plenty of money in the bank. He placed some orders for a few herbs he would need and breezed over the internet.

He found himself on Facebook and noticed all of the packs status were angry or upset. He shrugged it off as it not being a 'me problem'. Then he deactivated his Facebook. And twitter. And Instagram. But he kept his tumblr because no one even knew his tumblr. Not even Scott because he didn't have the time to make one even before he was furry. After he left the coffee shop he drove to the hardware store and picked up some things. Two lock boxes, rope, chain, string and some duct tape. He got weird looks but he was used to that. After his shopping trip he went home. 

The next hour was spent with him picking up his room and placing it in a trash bag. When he was finished he looked around at his bare room. Nothing of who he was remained. He shoved his old clothes in a storage bin and put them away. After his new clothes were safely put away he got started. 

 

3 hours later his dad pulled in and stiles wiped the sweat from his face after wrestling with the lock boxes and shoved all his important stuff in them. He had laced the boxed with mountain ash and wolfsbane. The bestiary and everything else supernatural was stuffed in them. Before he went downstairs he lined his windowsill. Then he pulled out the picture of his mom, dusted it off and placed it on his dresser. 

 

*****

 

Derek was going to lose his mind. After telling the pack what he saw in stiles room they all freaked out of course. 

"Why'd you have to tell him to leave?!" Scott yelled panicking. 

"Me?!" Derek boomed. "When's the last time you actually hung out with him. Without the pack?" 

Scott's face dawned with realization and he looked like he was going to cry. "And you!" Derek turned to Jackson. "You didn't have to say that. You know he could hear you!" Jackson actually looked guilty and turned away. Everyone looked on the verge of panicking.

" That laugh..." Allison said because even she had heard it. "He sounded... Disturbed..." 

All of then shuddered as they remembered it. Derek sighed putting his head in his hands. 

"Monday... You guys have to make it up to him okay?" They all nodded their heads in earnest. "And Scott he's your best friend so work on that. I'm sure Allison won't die if you don't ditch stiles for her for a while." He pointedly looked at them both and Scott flinched but nodded. "Hes pack. And pack sticks together."


	3. When You Give A Girl A Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can give a gift and not have it returned sometimes.

I made it in my mind because

 

Monday came but stiles was ready for it. He woke on time and swiftly walked out to shower. After he was done he dressed in a pair of snug black jeans, a deep blue v neck that wasn't 3 sizes too big and a grey cardigan. Fall was settling in quickly. After grabbing his bag and checking the mountain ash barrier he slipped on his new grey vans. But as he left his room something felt wrong. He quickly walked back in before staring at his   
dresser. He slowly opened the drawer and rumbled around until he found the small box. Opening it he let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding. The diamond cross gleamed in the light and he found himself placing it around his neck. It settled and so did his nerves. It felt like his mom was more with him than usual. 

 

Pink Floyd crooned and boomed through his speakers. Stiles drove through the early morning light towards school. He was early, earlier than usual. 

"Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb?"

He mumbled the words and let a positive feeling course through him at his dad's positive attitude from getting to have dinner with his son. The happy and surprised look his Dad gave him when he saw his wifes cross on his son's neck was worth everything.He was determined to see all of this through. 

When he pulled up in the parking lot he put the car in park and sat there for a while. This was going to be hard for Stiles. Leaning his head back he took a couple deep breaths. He didn't care. He couldn't allow himself to feel empathy for them. Especially Scott. He would have to face those puppy eyes and it would be hard. But out of all of them he expected the last person to abandon him would be him. Scott knew how lonely Stiles was on the inside. Neither of them had been extremely popular but Stiles especially. It made it all hurt worse when he thought about it so Stiles sat up and rummaged around in the glove compartment. He found the old sun glasses his grandmother gave him last christmas and slipped them on. Grabbing his bag he took his keys out and jumped out. A few students were milling around and going inside. Some gave him looks so he kept his poker face on. He had things to do. 

First he made his way to coaches office. The man was just taking his first sip of coffee. "Stiles?!" Finstock said startled as the boy erupted into his office. "I didn't even know you woke up this early!" Stiles gave him a dry smile.   
"I'm quitting the team." The teenager said in a monotone voice looking down at the coach.

"What?! Why?! Stillinski-look, your last game was fantastic you can't quit now!" 

Finstock was looking a bit panicked and slightly worried. 

"Too late" Stiles said and walked out the room closing the door behind him. He walked away and into the cafeteria. There were early students milling around, sipping coffees and eating breakfast sandwiches. Most of them were classified as "nerds" or "geeks" because some kids still think its 1994. But these kids were definitely bottom of the totem pole. 

Stiles knew who he was looking for. Myra Caspii. She was known for her art and frequent bathroom graffiti. Pure genius in Stiles mind and under appreciated. Just what he needed. She sat in the corner of the room with her sketch book and knees tucked under her. Headphones in her ear she did not hear Stiles walking up to her until he tapped on her shoulder. She looked up at him startled and he held his hands up in surrender. "Woah! Sorry!" He said feigning innocence.

"Stillinski?" She asked unsure if she was seeing correctly. 

Stiles gave her his best smile. "The one and only." Myra sat her phone down peeling off her headphones. 

"What do you want?" She asked. Watching the boy sling his back off his shoulders she turned to face him fully. 

"I brought you something I thought you might like." Stiles said digging in his bag and pulling out a book. "I've seen your art and the tone of feminism and ultimate girl power in it and thought of you." Handing over the book suddenly he was shy. "Maybe you could read it when you're making your riot grrl zines or sitting in in boring seminars on capitalism." 

Was the way into this girls heart-or helpful friendship through feminist books? Myras eyes widened and Stiles watched her. She was a little over average size. Chubby but she was cute. Baby doll face with wildly curly hair. She was mixed. Her parents owned the only music shop in beacon hill. Her mom was white and friendly. Myras dad was a big black guy who was all sunshine and rainbows with the best voice for radio in Stiles opinion. Suddenly he was engulfed and the smell of something strong and really girly was filling up his senses. Arms tangled around his neck he hugged Myra back. She pulled back now giggly and smiling. 

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. "Seriously Stiles I can't believe you even bought this for me. I love Rookie magazine and have been praying for the yearbooks forever!" 

Stiles felt warmth wash over him. A lot of people in shook didn't take Myra seriously because feminism wasn't cool yet. 

"No problem. You're really influential and above everyone in this damn school. Your art is amazing." She looked surprised at his praise. 

"Really? I thought i was useless." It was like he heard a gong in his head sound. But suddenly he was tense. 

"Myra i promise you, you are not and never will be useless. The world needs someone like you who is fearless and different and not afraid to say what they feel. You're going to be life changing."

*****

After talking to Myra some more and agreeing to sit with her in the classes they had together (he actually had most of his classes with her) Stiles went to his locker. Well, he went near his locker but there were two werewolves standing in front of his accompanied by one hunter. He steeled himself and pushed his sunglasses up. "Excuse me." He said in a monotone voice. Isaac politely moved but his eyes were locked on stiles plain outfit. Stiles waited for Scott who seemed to be noticing the lack of superhero screenprinted shirts on stiles.

"Stiles, what's going on?" Scott asked. 

"I’m going to my locker." Stiles said avoiding lying. He pushed Scott out the way and willed himself to stay neutral as his childhood friend whined. He spun the dial to his locker and opened it. His gaze hardened as he saw the inside. Old pictures and a calendar with all the full moon days marked violated his vision. He ripped it all down angrily and in a rush. How could he have been so stupid? He dedicated his life to this. Messing up his relationship with his father, sacrificing his health, lowering his grades all to have it thrown back in his face. 

"Stiles?!" He turned around suddenly realizing Scott and Isaac were still there. Suddenly the air was choking him. He spun around looking for a way out and stumbled back only to have hands grab his arms.

"Stillinski? You okay?" Jackson. He wrenched out of the grasp like he was being scalded as the lacrosse stars words rang through his head. Memories of what Jackson said only a few nights ago flashed through his mind. 

He hissed out a "don't touch me" before backing away from everyone. They were all there. Erica and Boyd walking up last minute. A few innocent students watched onwards. 

"Stiles we're sorry. We didn't realize what we were doing." Lydia said. Her red dress dripped in crimson as she looked at him with her big round eyes. 

Once upon a time he loved her. Now he took her act of ignoring him as a personal offense.

"No you're not." He said simply. He knew he sounded dark and slightly on the edge of panicking. His heart was beating wildly. Scott looked like he was clawing out of skin but so was stiles.

"Stiles please. Youre my best friend. I just took it for granted that you would always be there. I need you." He said this with his eyes focused on Stiles. " we need you." Need. What was need? They needed his jeep, his detective skills and provision of food. They did not need him. He was clumsy, nerdy, spastic stiles who always got in the way. He was useless. 

"You don't need me. You have each other. Leave me alone." He said all of this eyes focused on the wall. He finally looked scott in the eye and whispered the last part so only those with superhuman hearing would catch it. "I'm not pack"

 

******  
Junior Year was supposed to be fun. Stiles was supposed to be living it up. Drinking, partying, kissing Lydia Martin, smiling at his 4.0 GPA, choosing colleges, highfiving his fellow lacrosse players in the hallway and hanging out with his Best Friend. 

So why was he stuck inside the janitors closet surviving a panic attack. Scott was the only one other than his dad that knew he had them. But both of them thought he hadn't had one since he was thirteen. Stiles pulled his knees closer to his chest breathing out harshly. Steadying your breath is really hard when your heart is pounding. Finally the tides started to recede. He could see land and wow it looked great. The late bell rang as stiles lifted his head. He was late to first period. 

Fuck this. He deserved a day off. His only friends were werewolves, said werewolves kicked him out of their hairy fan club. Seriously, what the hell was his life? Standing up he found his breath. Stiles quickly made his way out of school, holding tightly to his bookbag. Once reaching the jeep he hastily opened the door and jumped in. Throwing his bookbag on the seat next to him. With shaking hands he managed to get his key in the ignition and tear out of the parking lot. 

High School fucking sucks.


	4. Green Eyes Look Better Than The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills is so weird sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to make my chapters longer but it is so difficult to write the rising action. 
> 
> Also middle eastern men are 10/10

I blame it on my A.D.D. baby

 

He drove to a clearing. Stiles has found it a while ago when trekking through the woods. Something about it made his mind clear and his heart slow down. It was a perfect circle with trees and flowers growing on the perimeter. It bewildered him how nothing would grow inside this clearing and it made him feel protected. He parked the jeep right outside of it and walked into the circle. Looking up through the breaks in the trees he let the cool autumn air brush over him. 

Just as he was calming a growl broke through the air. Stiles jumped and turned to face a hulking black wolf. Familiar red eyes stared back at him. 

"Derek?" He gasped as the wolf stalked the circle. 

The boys heart picked up double time as he watched the wolf. Then he found himself angry. This was Derek Fucking Hale trying to alpha control him again. He was not pack. This was just a stupid werewolf threatening him. Stiles could feel himself darken.

"Go away Derek." He said lowly. His voice was dark and monotone.

"Go away Derek." He repeated and the hulking black wolf let out a roar. He steeled himself as the wolf began to stalk forward. The boys heels dug into the the ground and his shoulders locked. He was not doing this. He was refusing this. He could and would not be forced to be apart of this pack. Derek snarled and snapped his jaw. Alpha commands rang out in the clearing but as he got close Stiles let out his own command. 

Placing his hands on the wolf who was almost as tall as him he shouted "I am not Pack and you are not my Alpha!" And pushed Derek.

He watched as the Alpha Wolf flew back and tumbled on tbe ground. Stiles hands flopped against his sides as Derek turned back into his human form. He stared at the now naked man who was leaning on his elbows on the ground and staring at him like he was crazy. "I-" Stiles tried to start words but didn't know what he could say. He was a very weak, human boy who had pushed a very strong, alpha werewolf away from him and into the ground.   
"Stiles" said alpha started. He couldn't have this talk. He didnt even know what the hell just happened to talk about. 

So he ran, got in his jeep and tore out if there. 

*******   
He couldn't go home so he found himself in town. He didn't care if someone saw him and told his father at this point. He just wanted to be alone. Stiles tightened his grip on his bookbag and walked into the used book store. He usually only came here for things that had to do with lycanthropy. The bell over the door rang as he stepped inside. Every part of the store was covered within books. Placed in actual shelves, stacked on the floor, piled in crates and even just dropped places. They had kind of a system here. Some of the shelves were labeled but other than that you just needed to have time to go through everything. 

Stiles walked through the archway and through the aisles. His hands grazed over the spines of the dusty books. This was someplace he wished he could always be. When he was still pack he would be here from opening till closing trying to find answers. Now he needed some of his own. 

"Need any help?" A voice said in his ear.

Stiles whipped around and clutched his chest. His heart was racing in fear.

"Woah sorry to scare you." A boy said. 

He was about 5 inches taller than Stiles. He looked middle eastern and was gorgeous. Green eyes, hair cut in this wind tousled way, multiple ear piercings and a eyebrow piercing. For Beacon Hills to be so small Stiles had never seen this boy before. 

"Uh- yeah um its okay." Stiles stuttered out. "Just a small heart attack nothing big."

The guy laughed and (jesuschristareteethallowedtobethatstraight) shrugged at Stiles.

"So are you looking for anything in particular?" Oh yeah he was in a book store. 

"Um yeah . Do you have anything on like, weird human abilities?" He got a weird look for that.

"Like the ability to bench press a cow or something like Telekinesis?" The book store hottie asked. 

"No cow. Like telekinesis." Stiles affirmed and clapped his hands together.

The book store hottie chuckled and gestures for Stiles to follow him. "Come on there may be something downstairs."

They went through an archway and down a flight of stairs. Stiles had never been down here and briefly wondered if he should. But one look at the ass moving in front of him made his decision. And he made his way down the dimly lit steps. The basement was decorated with christmas lights and lamps that casted warm tones across the rooms. 

"This is where we keep all the weird stuff in Beacon Hills." Books store hottie said. "Like abnormal doctors records, papers on missing children that were never found and other spooky stuff" 

Those green eyes winked at him and his knees got weak. Inwardly Stiles sighed, of course Beacon Hills would have a monster itinerary. So he dropped his bag and cracked his knuckles. 

"Alright I guess I'll get to work." He said and grabbed a crate to start looking through. Surprisingly his book shop hottie grabbed one too. When Stiles raised an eyebrow at him he just got a shrug in return. 

"Its not that busy during school hours. Plus if anyone comes in I'll hear the bell upstairs." 

Those green eyes gazed at him in a way that made Stiles warm. So he nodded and they starting shifting through the crates. 

 

Hours later Stiles hit the jackpot. 

"WILD." He shouted "THIS IS WILD. ITS A RECORD OF EVERYONE WHO WAS PROSECUTED FOR BEING A WITCH."

Aaron (bookshop hottie who finally revealed his name) watched him in amusement. 

"THIS IS AMAZING I AM SO EXCITED." Stiles continued to shout as Aaron stood up and brushed off his jeans.

"I'm glad man. This was a lot of fun. Surprisingly I don't really look at that many books even though i work here." He said grinning at Stiles almost sheepishly.

"What?" Stiles said feigning hurt. "This is a treasure trove! You could be making discoveries during your lunch break!" He earned a laugh for that. 

"I usually just play solitaire on my phone during my lunch break." He cleared his throat and looked down rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But hey, if you would come by more often I'd like to discover this treasure trove with you." Stiles felt his face heat up. This hot guy who worked at a bookstore was hitting on him. This is actually one of his dreams. 

"Uh-y-yeah. I'd like that too." He said looking at his feet. He heard a nervous chuckle and looked up as Aaron gestured to the staircase. 

"Come on. Let's check this book out for you. I'll even give you a 50% discount." He said which caused Stiles to grin widely. 

 

*******

"What do you mean he quit the team?!" 

Coach sighed and face palmed. "Exactly what i said McCall. He quit the team. This morning he came by my office and just quit. No stuttering, hyperactive tics or anything. He just quit." 

Scott felt his heart beat quicken and grit his teeth together.

"Look, i don't know what happened to him but you need to figure out what's wrong with your friend." He said as he walked away. 

Scott dug his feet down as he suppressed the wolf that was ready to rip out of him and find his friend. Suddenly a hand laid on his shoulder and he calmed a bit.

"We'll get him back Scott." Isaac said.


	5. Radical Juvenile Delinquents Are Different Than Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally makes new friends. The pack doesn't approve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving was wild then the day after was my best friends 16th birthday. So i finally got to update today!  
> New characters in this chapter.

This is how an angel dies

Stiles took the book home. 

That night he stayed up until 3 am reading it. It wasn’t a record of all the witches like he thought. It was of only a small group. A coven basically.They’re leader was a woman named Claudia Antonik. She was supposed to be an all powerful witch who was prosecuted and had her head cut off. Stiles was amazed at the Coven. The accounts of all they did in Beacon Hills were startling. They served justice to those who deserved it. Burning out the eyes of peeping toms, making worts grow on the genetils of rapists and just causing the toungues of those who berated them to shrivel up. The Coven was bad ass. 

The next day Stiles hid the book in his lock box. If anyone came in and found it the pack might suspect something. Especially since what happened with Derek. He still needed answers for how he could push an alpha werewolf on his ass but right now he would just blame the wind or something.

Stiles took a shower and got dressed in some black jeans, a maroon henley and his new denim hooded jacket. He liked his new jacket. It was a cool denim jacket but still low key with the hood. Today he laced up his combat boots. After sliding on his chain and grabbing his backpack he was ready. 

When he reached school he looked around the parking lot and his chest clenched. Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd were leaning against the porsche. On the opposite side from him Scott, Isaac and Allison were leaning against Ms.McCalls car. Fuck. What was this, Pulp Fiction? Luckily just as he turned off his engine there was a rap against his window. It was Myra. She stepped back and he opened his door and smiled. 

"Hey girl." He said cooly avoiding the stares he was getting from the pack. 

"Hey Stiles!" Myra said grinning. Her hair was its usual wild curly mane but today she was wearing a purple long sleeve shirt under a black jumper dress. She had on these funky tights with cats on them and silver creepers.

"I like your outfit." He said as they began to walk through the parking lot. 

"Thanks!" She said grinning. "I just wanted to thank you again for the book. I really love it." 

He shrugged nonchalantly as they passed the porsche. "It was no problem. I'm always willing to help Beacon Hills radical feminist hero."

He got a laugh for that one. As they reached the school doors he heard Scott lock his moms car and Lydias heels click against the ground as she walked. 

"I also wanted to invite you to hang out with some of my friends sometime. You seem really cool and I thought you might enjoy it."

He looked down at Myra as she talked and noticed how nervous she was. Both of them knew what she did was great and needed. But, he still couldn't help but realize how insecure she felt sometimes. A lot of the kids didn't understand that what she was doing was real shit that needed to happen. 

"Sure." He said. "I'd really like that." 

She pushed the doors open and looked back at him. "Cool. I know its short notice but if you want, tonight there's a concert all of us are going to. It's not any of our radical anti-communist meetings but its something." She said. 

Stiles agreed to go. 

Myra promised to text Stiles the info because she had to go to the counselor and talk about "why it is wrong to dye pads and tampons pastel colors and superglue them to the bathroom wall even if it is an act to teach that girls should not be embarrassed of their bodies". Honestly he kind of wanted to sit in on the meeting. 

As soon as Myra left Stiles turned around in the mostly empty hallway. He faced all of them and sighed.

"What?" He asked. Surprisingly Lydia was the first to speak.

" What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed."making new friends with punk rock radical delinquents?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Is it really worse than a clique of wild animal delinquents? All of us have participated in murder one way or another." He pointed out crossed his arms. 

The rest of them gaped at Stiles like he had 4 eyes. Even Lydia who had probably never had anyone, much less Stiles fire back at her. Whatever. Scott spoke up next. 

"Stiles what happened to you? What's wrong man?" Stiles frowned hard giving Scott a hard stare. 

"Nothing Scott. I'm perfectly fucking fine." He said in a harsh cold tone. "Maybe i'm just tired of being the weakest link. Maybe i'm just tired of being left behind and used. Maybe i'm just tired of always being left out of everything and watch all my supposed friends frolic around in happy land while I sit around miserable. Maybe I'm just tired of being called useless." 

Stiles growled the last word and tightened his grip on his bag. He got that off his chest. Finally. The bell rang and he took one last look at all of them then walked away.

*******

Myra texted him the details. At lunch he sat with her and learned that she didn't really have that many friends in this school. There was one, Jada who was a pretty girl. She had a choppy pixie cut that was dyed teal and huge eyes. They were nearly the same color as her hair and when Stiles expressed this she blushed and thanked him. Much to his surprise he had fun. They were funny, bickered a lot but you could tell they were best friends. Myra told him they were going to see The Wonder Years. Stiles had heard a few of their songs and they were playing with The Story So Far and a few local bands. He was excited. She told him that after school they were all going to eat then to the show. Stiles of course agreed to go. Throughout lunch he could feels eyes burning into him and ignored them completely. He heard a few whimpers when he laughed and at one point Isaac just got up and left. It made his chest clench but he ignored it. He couldn't just submit. No matter how much it hurt.

 

*******

The final bell rang and he went outside. Myra gave him the directions to where they were going. He got in his car and followed her. The whole time he was nervous about meeting Myras new friends. But he was also grateful. Stiles had never really made any new friends other than Scott. Just lacrosse buddies or the mathletes. This was different, this was growth. They pulled up to a little restaurant that looked homey and grunge. Stiles grabbed his phone and wallet and jumped out. Walking next to a bubbly Myra they entered. The restaurant was just a couple tables. Small but warm. A few tables were pushed together. Suddenly Stiles was grateful for his fashion change. There was nothing but leather jacket clad kids in dark colors with edgy haircuts. They were all talking and laughing. These were the kids old ladies feared because of their pants with chains and radical notions to change the government. But one guy with a red mohawk just blew a straw wrapper at Myra. Terrifying.

"Hey guys!" She said grinning as they walked forward. 

"Myra!" The red mohawk said standing up to hug her. She laughed as he let go and grabbed Jada into a hug picking her up. Jada squealed and flailed a little. 

"Put me down Marshall!" She yelled but he just carried her over to the table.

"Guys this is Stiles. He's the one I told you about who gave me Rookie Mag." Myra said gesturing to him. Stiles grinned and shrugged.

"Hey guys." He offered and they all said a greeting smiling at him. Then familiar green eyes locked with his and his heart stuttered. 

"Well looks like we meet again." Aaron said leaning back in his chair smirking. "Must be fate." 

Stiles laughed. Aaron chuckled and patted the seat next to him. So Stiles sat. 

*******

There was Myra, Jada, Aaron and Marshall. There was also Greyson who was short in stature and kind. He was also fast to fire back at anyone who bickered with him. Kennedy was a dark skinned girl, tall and had a lot of fight in her. She seemed to be really into fashion and had recently shaved her head. Sebastian was a giant 6'6 at least and had the most sculpted and gorgeous pompadour Stiles had ever seen. He was good looking, cool, calm, quiet and collected. Plus he was completely hung on Myra as she was on him. But it was obvious neither of them had made a move. Stiles ordered a burger and some curly fries and tried not to groan at how good they were. He did however smack Aarons arm when he stole one and blush when he caught Aaron watching him lick his fingers clean. Overall he had fun. 

They split the bill and made their way out back to their cars. Time for the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooo. How do you feel about that? Whats gonna happen in the next chapter. Who's gonna show up at the show? Leave comments!


	6. Dementia Can Break Your Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the show. There's a surprise guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo new chapter! I also edited and actually spell checked (to the best of my ability) the other chapters. 
> 
> This chapter only features songs from The Wonder Years who i love love love and I feel like Stiles could understand their album "The Greatest Generation". As always comments and kudos are highly welcomed!

I blame it on my own supply

Derek doesn't usually call emergency pack meetings but this is a pretty big emergency. They've made absolutely no progress with Stiles. From what Boyd told him in a text they actually made him more angry. Fuck. 

Once everyone's sitting around Derek sighs and puts his head in his hands. Missing a link in his pack is causing him to be antsy and tired. He wants Stiles back. He needs Stiles back. With him gone he’ been getting angry more, feeling a bit more sadder and quicker to react harshly in situations. Stiles kept him balanced. 

"What happened?" He asked. 

Lydia clicks her tongue and explains what happened in the parking lot.  
"So you basically cornered him, scolded him and made him feel guilty?" Derek asks when she's done. 

Lydia startles as if frightened. Then a look dawns on their faces.  
"We did, didn't we?" Isaac asks then whimpers. 

Jackson curses under his breath aware of the wrong they've done. Derek stands calling attention back to him. 

"Well what's done is done. We need to focus right now." He looks back at Lydia. "Where is he going tonight?" 

She shakes her head "I don't know." Boyd clears his throat and Derek faces him. 

"I think I know. The only concert tonight that I could see them going to is The Wonder Years and The Story So Far's" he offers. 

Derek nods and grabs his leather jacket. "I'm going. The rest of you go home but stay on standby." He says and walks out of the door. 

*****  
Some home band is playing so they all stand around in the back of the bar talking. Stiles talks to Aaron mainly and learns that hes 19, a senior, wants to go to college for philosophy and really likes Stiles laugh. The last fact caused both of them to blush. 

Finally the crowd starts to roar and Stiles finds himself in a sea of people fighting to get closer to the stage. He can feel Aaron pressed up against his back as "you're just trying to read..." Echoes throughout the bar. Stiles cheers along with everyone else as The Wonder Years begin. He closes his eyes and focuses on the song. His body thrums along with the song. He finds himself identifying with the lyrics he's heard a million times more than ever. 

"I babble on like a mad man.  
I know how it seems when I'm always staring off into nothing." Rang in his mind. 

He was angry. So angry and wanted to cry at the same time. So he jumped with the rest of the crowd at the crescendo. He head banged like his life depended on it and even grinned at Aaron a few times. The next song started and the crowd was buzzing. He sang along and danced with Jada. She laughed at him and he laughed at her. 

He was actually having fun. He didn't mind being pressed up against stranger or having them pressed up against him. He welcomed the new senses and smells and feelings of being close to people through simple human connection. Not the weird supernatural stuff he used to rely on to keep his friendship with Scott hanging on by a thread. This was a natural things that kept normal people together. So when the crowd started pushing back and forth he pushed just as hard. When someone pushed him into a mosh pit he enjoyed the force of being pushed from side to side by people he didn't know. Even when someone threw a bottle and it hit him directly in the nose he didn't complain. He just took off his shirt and held it to his nose. Grinning at Aaron he shrugged and waited for the bleeding to stop as he relished in the feeling of a bruise blooming. Stiles had never felt this alive. Plus, Aaron had a cut above his eye that was bleeding just as bad. 

Suddenly the crowd hushed and Stiles knew why. The Devil In My Bloodstream was beginning to play. 

"They wiped out all the buffalo around the turn of the last century..." 

Aarons jaw stiffened and even Marshalls usual bright smile dimmed. Depression was a universal feeling and these punk kids all had something in common. Stiles had something in common with them. Something that could never match up with the mutual love of comics with Scott. Everyone was kind of swaying and Aaron grabbed his hand and gave Stiles a reassuring smile. 

"Two blackbirds on a highway sign  
Are laughing at me at four in the morning."  
they all sang together.

Stiles thought about how lost he was. How he wasn't sure about who he was and where he was going. How blissful it was to just focus on the pack and direct all his energy to that. Just not think about how he was empty inside and didn't know where he was going and how the hole his mom left was huge. 

And as be sang:  
"And so I searched through my great-grandpa's memoirs  
For the devil in my bloodstream.  
Depression grabbed his throat  
And choked the life out of him slowly.  
I've got the same blood coursing through my veins  
And it'll come for me eventually." 

He thought about his mom and dementia and how fucking brutal is was to watch her die. Stiles realized he was crying but so was Aaron and Myra and everyone else in this goddamn venue so when "I bet i'd be a fucking coward." He launched his anger and sadness emptiness into it. He swung his arms and bit lip so hard blood filled his mouth but he didn't care. The pack didn't care and his dad barely cared but everyone in this room with him understood. It was wild how strangers understood so much more. 

 

********

As Stiles walked out with Aaron he laughed. Jada was completely wiped and Marshall was giving her a piggyback ride. Her teal hair was plastered to her forehead. Aaron chuckled and swung his arm around Stiles bare shoulders. It was sweltering in the venue so the cold was inviting. He looked up at him and shook his head. 

"You're a bloody mess" he commented and Aaron gave him a judging look. 

"Yeah well you're not exactly looking very pure right now either." Which caused Stiles to laugh. 

He forget his nose and lip were fucked up. He would have to use the bottle of water in his car to clean his face before his Dad had a heart attack. 

"Stiles?" A familiar voice said in the darkness and his heart stopped. His face dropped and he turned around. Derek stood there and looked like he was in complete shock. 

"Derek." Stiles said hesitate. "What can i help you with?"

For some reason those eyes caused him to be completely enveloped in them. Aarons made his heart stop but Dereks could make the world stand still. Definitely not good. 

"I'd like to talk to you." He said and Stiles nodded. 

He made a move to step toward him but Aarons arm tightened. 

"You sure thats a good idea?" He asked and Stiles looked up at him. Aaron was frowning so Stiles smiled at him reassuringly.

"Yeah I'll meet up with you in a couple. He's a friend." He said and those green eyes glanced back and forth between them and Aaron turned and walked away. He watched him walk before turning back to Derek. 

"Okay, what?" He asked and the werewolf frowned at his mannerisms. This caused him to roll his eyes. "You came all the way here for something, what is it?" Derek rolled his eyes this time and sighed. 

"I'm sorry." He said. 

And the world collided with the sun because what the hell Derek fucking Hale just apologized. 

"Everyone took you for granted, including me. We just expected you to always be there and never thought about your feelings." Derek says all of this and Stiles gapes at him. He doesn't know what to say so he doesn't say anything. Derek nods like he understand and turns to leave. He takes a step before turning around. 

"You're always going to be pack." 

 

********

The next day at school stiles nose it still its "adorable and upturned cuteness" as Myra calls it, just a little bruised. He lip however stings and bled again this morning from being dry. He sits with Myra and Jada in his classes, some other kids during school, doesn't piss of Harris and makes fun of Jada and Marshalls relationship at lunch with Myra. Then makes fun of Myra and Sebastian and in return gets made fun of about Aaron. 

When the final bell rings he says goodbye and goes to his jeep. He stands there for a moment texting his dad to ask him what he wants for dinner then looks up. He meets eyes with the pack. Who are all standing around and looking at him. Lydia sniffs up into the air and turns around. Scott looks down and Isaac grimaces like he's been burned. The rest of them kind of shake their heads before looking away except for Allison. She gives him a small smile that whispers understanding. The kind you give a kid who wets the bed after being abandoned or a mother who breaks down when asked how her son is four months after he was shot and killed. A smile that excuses your behavior because of your situation. It hurts a lot more than anything else. 

So he jumps into the jeep and drives away. He just cant do this right now. After pulling up to his house he runs in and exhales when he finds it empty. He’s buzzing with energy, force and anger. So much that had can barely contain it. He takes the steps to his room by two before flinging himself in it, slamming the door shut and leaning against it. He puts his face in his hands and groans. His body feels like its pulling itself apart and pushing itself back together. He stumbles over to his closet and yanks the door open. Stiles hisses and closes his eyes at the feeling of something like lightening coursing through his body. When it subsides he opens his eyes and stares into the mirror. Suddenly he stops breathing. His eyes are shining silver and his whole body is-sparking. Like when you throw something at an electric fence. Amazed at himself Stiles brings his hand up and watches as the little sparks dances off his fingers. 

"What the hell..." He mumbles. 

Then of course because he's still Stiles, he passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo that was a lot. What's up with the sparks? What's Derek gonna do next? 
> 
> Hint: Deatons coming in next!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcome with open arms oxoxoxo


	7. Heart To Hearts Are Never As Good As Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Stiles should see a psychic about his dreams and start getting his groceries delivered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry i haven't updated. Lots of school stuff going on and I'm a bit exhausted. So this chapter is kind of disgusting and rushed but don't hate me! 
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcome here!

Blame it on my A.D.D baby.

Derek sighed and stretched out on the couch. He flopped his head back and closed his eyes. Breathing in the smell of pancakes his stomach growled. 

"Sounds like you're hungry." 

A voice rang out and he squinted at the person who somehow walked up on him. "Very." He responded as the woman standing across from him laughed. 

"Good thing for you breakfast is almost done. Go fetch Stiles for me?" She asked. 

Derek took the time to appreciate her features. Long dark brown wavy tresses with the warm brown wide eyes to match. She had smile lines and creases in her face to show she was aging but she was still beautiful. "Sure." He agreed and stood up. She nodded and as he stood patted him on the shoulder. 

Stiles laid in his bed staring at the ceiling smiling to himself as he heard Derek bound up the stairs. He turned to watch his door open and those green eyes peak through to see if he was awake. Once seeing he was awake Derek made quick do of moving to the side of Stiles bed to lean over and-

 

Shooting up out of his bed a sweat slicked Stiles panted. His heart racketed in his chest and he could cry if he wanted to. What the hell was that? Breathing hard he clutched his bed sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. No. This could not be happening. Why the fuck would his brain conjure up something like Derek that. The smell of pancakes was still in his nose and he nearly gagged. 

He couldn't do this. Stiles couldn't sit in his room after that. He bounced out of bed pulled on some jeans, a sweater and pulled on his shoes. Grabbing his phone and keys he ran out of his house. 

******* 

Pulling up to Deatons was weird without a werewolf bleeding out in your back seat. This was the first time it was him who actually needed the help of the vet. 

As he walked in he heard the man's familiar voice call out.

"Long time no see Stiles." 

As he walked into the examination room the boy nodded. 

"Surprised to see you here since you're not pack anymore." 

Inwardly Stiles heart clenched as he heard someone other than himself say it. 

"Well the spooky stuff just doesn't stop sometimes." He responded and Deaton looked at him. 

"So why are you here today Stiles?" He asked. Stiles took a deep breath and started to explain. 

 

"And all of a sudden i was a walking electric fence." 

Slouching onto the counter Stiles was exhausted from just saying everything. Deatons face stayed neutral this whole time but finally he cleared his throat.

"You're a spark." He said simply. 

Stiles felt taken a back. "A what?"

"A spark. You have the ability to create, direct and feel magic. This is why you could push Derek. This could also explain why you knew Scott was a wolf before he did." 

Stiles felt a little light headed. "Well how did i become one?" He asked the vet. 

"It's usually passed down from generation to generation in a family." Deaton stated "Your dad definitely isn't one so it may have been your mother."

And with that Stiles may have almost vomited. What if his mother was always a spark? Did his dad know? Did he have more spark family? 

"Stiles. What i want you to do is find out if your mother truly was a spark. Retrace your family. This will help me assess how strong your spark is." 

He nodded in agreement. "Please... Don't tell the pack." Stiles urged and when Deaton nodded he dismissed himself. 

 

*********

Grocery shopping was a great mind clearing activity. Stiles compared the two cereals before throwing them both in his cart. It felt weird just standing in a supermarket aisle after he just found out he's a supernatural being and apparently his mama was too. But hey, he still has to eat. 

He decided to make pork chops for dinner. Maybe he'll spell out "was mom a spark?" Using his peas and carrots as an easier way to ask his dad. Or maybe he could just write a little middle school note: 

Was mom a spark check for yes, check for no.

Neither of these might go over well. 

After checking out Stiles loads up his car with more bags than he thought he had. Driving home he listens to some more Pink Floyd to clear his head. Something about them just causes him to zen out. When he pulls up to his house he flinches. Sitting on his step is an estranged looking Alpha werewolf. He takes a deep breath and attempts to not remember his dream. Stiles climbs out and walks up to Derek. 

For some reason he doesn't feel like being hostile towards him anymore, so he just says a light "Hey."

Derek looks him over like he hasn't in a while and responds with his own "hey". Shifting from foot to foot Stiles crosses his arms. 

"So, how can I help you?" He offers and Derek hesitates. 

"I wanted to talk to you." He admits and Stiles nods. 

"Okay well help me with my groceries and you can come in." 

The look of surprise on Derek's face kind of makes his chest hurt. The pack used to always be in his house. It wouldn't hurt to let him in for a little chit-chat right? 

Stiles pops the trunk and they both grab some bags. Derek of course grabs more than him and carries them more efficiently. After all the groceries are in Stiles starts putting them away. 

"So what's the conversation topic?" He asks as he reaches up to put away the cereal in its cabinet. 

When he gets silence he turns around to see Derek staring at the floor like it set his house on fire and killed his family. "Derek?" He asks and walks closer to him. Derek opens and closes his mouth like he's trying to form words then closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath and puts his hands out palms up like he's offering Stiles something that means so much he can't even watch it be taken. The gesture makes Stiles heartbeat skip. 

"We-I don't know how to handle this." Derek huffs out. 

From being around him enough he knows to just let him talk or he never will. 

"This has never happened to me before. I thought i was doing okay...especially with you there. But I forgot that I'm truly the only Alpha. I got you mixed up and thought of you wrong. I should've made the pack respect you more. Stiles I-" he opened his eyes and looked directly at him. "Without you there its overbearing and I underestimated how important your place was." 

He couldn't move even if he wanted to. He couldn't believe actual Derek Hale was saying this to him. It made his stomach clench and his palms sweat.

"Derek..." He said and for once he had to look away from those odd hazel eyes because it was too much to see. "I don't know what to say." He admitted and Derek snorted. 

"Yeah yeah I know what a milestone that you've made me speechless." Stiles said and swatted Derek's arm. "I just-" he took a deep breath and understood why Derek has to close his eyes. Fixing his gaze on something behind him he spoke. 

"It just became too much to handle. Scott was my only friend as you can probably guess. Neither of us were popular enough to achieve more than our two man army. After he got bit I was there for him always. But then suddenly he was good enough and popular enough to go to parties and invited to Lydia's birthday. I hated being the plus one all the time on the invite. But I didn't have to because he got the girl and she became his plus one. I thought that I finally had something when you put the pack together. Maybe I got my hopes up too fast but after you sit in your best friends room for 3 hours on multiple occasions only to have his mom say that he's gone out with two kids he didn't even know for over a year, you can't really keep telling yourself they just forgot to invite you." Stiles gulped and looked at Dereks shoes. " it just sucks to feel like the rest of the world is moving and you're being left behind."

The kitchen was silent and when Stiles finally looked at Derek he flinched. Derek looked mad and for a moment he thought it was at him. 

"So the bastards just kept abandoning you?" Derek asked and Stiles kind of nodded and shrugged. 

"Yeah I guess. The only time I saw them was when I invited myself to pack meetings and bonding time. Even then I was kind of ignored so I ended up just messing with you the whole time." 

Derek looked he kind of wanted to punch something. Grimacing like he watched something die he sighed."I understand now. Can I just ask you one thing?" And Stiles nodded. "Do you think you'll ever come back?"

Stiles felt like he wanted to cry for some reason. Maybe his day was too emotional or maybe he was just exhausted. All he could offer was "I don't know, but right now I wouldn't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter gave me heartburn.
> 
> I love Derek mucho gusto but this is not the last conversation they'll have like this. Comment your thoughts and leave Kudos!


	8. Swim Deep Is Great In Vintage Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles ends up on a trip and tries something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH SCHOOL IS VERY DIFFICULT AND STRESSFUL.
> 
> But hey i squeezed out another chapter. This is more like part one of the next chapter but i thought you guys deserved something new. 
> 
> Also in case you didn't know i made an 8tracks for this fic. Since this fic is very music based i thought it wouldn't hurt to give you guys a collection of all of it. 
> 
> The tracks are:
> 
> Sail / AWOLNATION  
> The Wolves (Act I and II) / Bon Iver  
> Mother / Pink Floyd  
> Werewolf / Cat Power  
> Yonkers / Tyler The Creator  
> The Devil In My Blood Stream / The Wonder Years  
> Such Small Hands / La Dispute  
> Nobody, Not Even The Rain / La Dispute  
> Take Me To Church / Hoizer  
> Unrequited Love / Lykke Li  
> King City / Swim Deep
> 
> if you would like me to further explain which songs go with which chapter, comment and i will!
> 
> http://8tracks.com/twerktofolkmusic/the-end-as-we-know-it
> 
> Anyways enjoy and please, please,please comment and kudos. I love reading everyone's responses.

Sail

Stiles develops a pattern. He wakes up on weekdays in morning, drives to school, sits with Myra in the morning, averts his eyes from the packs sad gazes, goes home and does homework or hangs out with the rest of Myras friends. On weekends he goes out and spends his nights researching sparks and his mothers family tree. 

He recently learned that the great Claudia Antonik is his great-great-great-great grandmother. On sunday he usually visits Deaton to get a little more help then comes home to find Derek Hale on his step. He never stays for over an hour, but Stiles wonders if this is good for his anti-pack stance. All in all he's got an okay thing going.

Except for his dreams. He's having recurring dreams of his mom talking to the pack. Its usually Derek or Scott but sometimes its the others. They're never groundbreaking dreams, just small things. Lydia taking a pie out of the oven for her. Or Jackson fixing a cabinet. Stiles always wakes up sobbing. It hurts a lot to dream of all the people you miss the most. Even after Derek visits his chest aches. 

Stiles puts a lot more work into his supernatural creatures article now that he's not really dealing with the supernatural. Winter has really set in and theres about a week before winter break. He's sitting at his desk researching legends of Abominable Snowmen when his phone chirps. He looks down at it and smiles. 

From: Daddy Aaron ;)

Wanna hang out???

Biting his lip Stiles lookes at his reasearch. He has a few days until he had to send it in, so he replies. 

 

To: Daddy Aaron ;) 

Sure. When and where? 

Aarons reply almost immediately came. 

From: Daddy Aaron ;)

I'll pick you up in 30

Stiles felt his face heating up. "Chill." He told himself standing up and stretching. 

"He's just a boy who is unbelievably hot that wants to pick you up. No big deal. Its a-okay" 

Mumbling to himself, Stiles walked to his closet. Only wearing his boxers he went through his clothes. Deciding on a pair of dark wash denim skinny jeans and a dark grey henley he got dressed. Facing his mirror he sighed. His hair had really grown out now and brushed his eyebrows. Normally he would do it but today he just grabbed a beanie that Jada had bought him. It was maroon, grey and black with a little puffball on the top. Grabbing his wallet and phone he pulled on his boots and jacket just as he heard a knock on his door. 

Then he heard the door open and his dad answer it. "Shit shit shit" Stiles muttered running down the stairs he forgot his father was home. 

"Can i help you" the sheriff asked just as Stiles ran up behind him. 

"ME." He shouted out of breath as his dad was giving Aaron one of his best sheriff calculating glares. "He's here for me dad." 

Aaron gave him a surprised and slightly scared look and Stiles tried to reply with his best apologetic expression. 

"Dad this is my friend Aaron. We're going out today." Stiles explained.

"Oh." Mr. Stillinski said. "It's nice to meet you Aaron. I didn't know you were a friend of Stiles" 

Aaron put his weight on his opposite foot and nodded. "You too Mr.Stillinski" he said and glanced at Stiles again. Stiles squeezed himself between his dad and Aaron. Pushing Aaron out the door he quickly hugged his dad. 

"See ya later Dad!" He said and shut the door behind him. 

Aaron stood there in front of his car and raised an eyebrow. "Your Dad is pretty threatening." 

Stiles sighed and gave him a lopsided grin. "Yeah it's all in the job of being a sheriff " 

Aaron grinned back. “He made me feel like a 12 year old boy who stole a BB gun again.”

“Well he’s certainly dealt with his fair share of those.” Stiles admitted and looked a Aarons car. “So where are we going?” 

Aaron drove a 1967 Camaro. Surprisingly for such a down to earth guy, it was bright red and pretty out there. He opened the passenger door for Stiles and grinned. “We’re going a couple towns over to one of my favorite spots.” 

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Oh, so a road trip?” he asked. 

Turning on the ignition and putting the car in drive Aaron shrugged. “A very short road trip if you want to call it that. But mainly, an adventure. “

 

*********

They were zooming down a highway with music blasting. Aaron had put in this CD he said Jada got him of this band. Stiles had never heard of them but Aaron said he was totally in love with them. 

“They make this kind of corny Breakfast Club type shit. Like, no band is like that anymore.” He stated while tapping his fingers along on the wheel. Stiles just listened for once, grinning. “They’re just a couple of dudes in thrift store jeans who make this light happy shit. Music that makes you reminisce to your teenage years even though you’re still living them.” 

Stiles laughed and Aaron gave him a shy smile. “I’m sorry, i just really love this fuckin band.”  
Shaking his head Stiles picked up the CD case and looked at it.

“No it’s okay. I wish more people were passionate about things like you are. “ He said giving Aaron a reassuring smile. 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Stiles looked out the car window. It was getting to be a bit colder but the car was warm and welcoming with just the two of them in there. He was pretty okay with the idea of just driving with Aaron forever. 

“Hey can you look into my jacket pocket for me?” said driver asked. Stiles nodded and reached into the back to where they ended up putting their jackets. His hand slipped inside and grabbed what felt like a paper box. Pulling it out he recognized it. It was a pack of cigarettes. Handing it back to Aaron he settled back into his seat. He heard Aarons window go down a bit and felt the cold air rush in and caress his arms. 

“You want one?” Stiles was asked.

He turned and looked at Aaron who was focused on the road and now had a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. Stiles felt his heart skip a beat. Suddenly Aaron looked older. 

“Never smoked one before.” he admitted. “I used to smoke weed sometimes but never a cig.” 

Aaron looked over at him and raised his eyebrow. “You want to try one?” He asked.

Stiles looked at the pack for all of about 3 seconds before shrugging. “Sure I guess.”

Stiles grabbed the carton and pulled out a cigarette. He was surprised with how feeble and breakable they felt. Placing the filter between his he grabbed the lighter off of the dashboard and inhaled as he lit it. Watching the end glow like embers in a fireplace he inhaled. 

“Now don’t hold it in your mouth. Force it all the way inside you. Hold it then exhale.” Aaron said smoothly. 

Stiles inhaled it all the way and felt it slide down his throat into somewhere deep inside him. He exhaled and watched the smoke rise before rolling his window down. Inhaling again he pulled the cigarette back and repeated what Aaron told him.

“Give it a few then it’ll hit ya.” Aaron instructed. 

On his fourth pull Stiles felt it. Suddenly he was heavy. His legs felt weighted down and his eyelids felt heavy. 

“Oh.” He said and Aaron laughed.

“It ain’t weed but it’s something huh?”

Stiles laughed and took another drag before tapping the ashes out of the window. “It sure is something.” he admitted.

Suddenly though he imagined Scott’s reaction to what he was doing. It made his stomach tighten but he ignored it. Whatever.

Aaron hummed along to Swim Deep and Stiles exhaled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that was so short!  
> comment and kudos please, i'd love to hear your responses.  
> Also don't forget to check out the 8tracks playlist!


	9. Of Swing Sets and Long Lost Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns that swing sets aren't just for swinging. Scott learns something too,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Short Short. But i wanted to bust this one out since there is no way i could tomorrow. I'm seeing Modern Baseball and Knuckle Puck tomorrow after school.
> 
> So don't forget about the 8tracks for this fic: http://8tracks.com/twerktofolkmusic/the-end-as-we-know-it
> 
> Also comments and kudos are very much appreciated. Especially comments i love talking to you guys. We can be cyber friends!

Sail

They pulled up inside a parking lot. After getting out Stiles pulled on his jacket and looked around. suddenly an arm was around his shoulder and he could smell the leftover smell of cigarettes. 

“come on” Aaron said and directed him.

They ended up in a park. Stiles looked around in awe. There were lights covering the trees, vendors serving hot chocolate and cookies, a guy sitting on a bench playing the acoustic version of ‘Baby It’s Cold Outside’ and a lot of people. He grinned up at Aaron who smiled down at him. 

“This is so cool!” Stiles declared as they started walking through the park. The lights were blinking and the guy on the bench could seriously sing. Just as he was going to make another remark, two kids bolted in front of them followed by an apologizing mother. Both of them laughed as she chased after them. 

Stopping by a vendor Stiles brought both of them hot chocolate much to Aarons disapproval. But once he listed all of the costs of the day to him, Aaron finally quieted his protests. 

Walking through the lights was quiet. Well, quiet with Stiles never-ending ramblings but Aaron didn’t seem to mind. They watched the people around them interact and for once Stiles felt really human. They ended up a couple feet away from a swing set. He grinned and lightly pushed Aaron who yelped as he ran towards it. Aarons steps behind him echoed as he launched himself towards it. Grabbing the chains he laughed and hung off of it as Aaron came barreling towards him. Laughing harder Stiles gripped the chains as he was yanked back and forth on them. 

“You are a vile person and I hate you.” Aaron declared even though he was resisting a smile.

Nearly wheezing as he plopped into the seat Stiles shook his head. “You don’t mean that.” he forced out still grinning.

He watched as those green eyes scanned his face for a moment. A gentle smile pulled on Aarons lips. “You’re right i don’t” he said lowly and leaned down. Stiles face was encaptured in freezing hands and winter chapped lips were pressed against it but he liked it. Oh, how he liked it. 

So much he kissed back.

 

*******

Scott sighed and pulled into the parking lot. It was around 11pm. Tiredly rubbing his eyes he squinted at the diner. He never went here before but he was hungry. He had to stay at the clinic late and drive his mom to work so he could have the car. Plus with school and the pack he was drained. Even more he always felt on edge. There was the distinct feeling of missing something vital like an arm that he always felt. He missed Stiles so much it was hard to breathe sometimes. Too many times he found himself dialing his number before turning off his phone and throwing it across a room. The diner they used to go all the time was not an option. He tried to go there a couple of weeks ago but Stiles scent was completely erased from their usual booth. Scott ended up in his car breaking down.

Finally grabbing his wallet and getting out he walked into the restaurant. It was different to say the least. Vintage decor with paint peeling off the walls. The ramones were playing from a table with a record player and crates of vinyls. Sitting at a table was a group of kids he had never seen before. They all donned leather jackets and wild haircuts. One kid with a bright red mohawk looked at him. But what bothered Scott the most was that it smelled like Stiles in here. 

He could smell Stiles on the chairs, the tables, the record player and on these kids. Why did they smell like him? Scotts throat clenched and a wave of nausea swept over him. He hasn’t even been near Stiles in a few months and suddenly he was everywhere. Steeling himself he walked over to the table.

“Um- excuse me.” he said, interrupting the group.

All of them looked at him in confusion, worry and seemed very guarded. Who were these kids?

“Do you guys know someone by the name of Stiles?” he asked. “Stiles Stillinski?”

A dark skinned girl with a shaved head raised an eyebrow at him. “Yeah.” She responded. “Why you asking?” Her eyes scanned him from bottom to top and he realised how alone he was in this situation. 

“I uh- u-used to be friends with him” he said giving shrug that even felt pathetic to him. 

The red mohawk seemed to realize something. “Cool man. Stiles is one of our friends. If you give us your name we’ll be sure to tell him you were looking for him.” 

“Scott. My name’s Scott.” he told him. 

“Alright Scott. When we see Stiles we’ll tell him we ran into you. okay?” The boy had understanding in his eyes that Scott felt was directed to him. Nodding he gave a small wave and walked away. Suddenly he wasn’t very hungry so he walked out. 

As he walked back to his car Scott sniffed the air. Halting and sharply turning his heart thudded in his chest. Stiles was right there. But he was leaning up against a car which was playing some weird indie rock out of the speakers. Leaning up against Stiles was some guy. Scott watched as his long lost friends arms draped around this guys neck. As their mouths moved together. His body was cold and his mouth seemed to be sealed shut. Opening his car door he got in and drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get angsty.
> 
> Next chapter might not come until Friday or Saturday so be ye warned.  
> Also comment and listen to the 8tracks you heathens!


	10. Arguments In Cabins About Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyones feeling something different right now. But hey, its almost winter break in Beacon Hills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ashamed i havent updated in almost a week! Its the last week before winter vacation and i have more work due than legal. 
> 
> But you guys got a chapter! This chapter is more of an update of how everyone is doing now with the recent events. 
> 
> As always comment and leave kudos! 
> 
> Heres the 8tracks: http://8tracks.com/twerktofolkmusic/the-end-as-we-know-it

Sail

Scott flew into the Hale house. The pack was all there and if he didn’t have important news he would’ve ran back out. Everyone was tense and on edge. Since Stiles was gone pack meetings were quiet and there was no more comic relief. Now no one was there to release the tension. None of them realized that he was often the one they all went to for emotional problems. Everything was boiling inside of them. Even Scott and Allison relationship was strained. 

“I saw him.” Scott declared a bit winded. 

Instantly everyone was looking at him. Isaacs hopeful eyes and Ericas pleading expression. 

“What? Where?” she declared standing up. Her stance was one of an animal ready to bolt. 

“Last night.” Scott began “I went to a diner hoping to get a burger and the whole place reeked of him. There was a group of kids and all of them smelled like they had been in contact with him.”

Everyones expressions turned dangerously dark. Possessiveness was a quality all of them shared. “So?” Lydia offered.

Scotts eyes turned to the ground. “I asked them if they knew him and they said they did. So I told them to tell him I said hi. But um- out in the parking lot I saw him.” 

It was Isaacs turn to jump up. “Did you say anything to him? Did you apologize? Is he coming back.” rushed out of his mouth as he started at Scott with gleaming, eager eyes.

 

“No.” Scott said shaking his head. “I didn’t talk to him and he isn’t coming back. I saw him- and he was kissing some guy.” 

The room went quiet and you could’ve heard a pin drop. In synchronization all of their hearts stopped and their breathing halted. A dawning filled the room as they realized how far gone Stiles was. How much they all pushed him to move on. He did. Stiles was gone and he wasn’t coming back and they had fucked up all of them had fucked up. surprisingly Boyd broke the silence. 

“Shit.” He declared and Erica bursted into sobs. 

Shoving her face into her hands she wailed. Watching one of the strongest people in the room weep hurt everyone else just as much. Isaac moved over and wrapped his arms around her as Boyd placed his hand on her head to stroke it. Both of them looked just as disturbed. 

“Look at us.” Jackson whispered. Making his first comment of the night. “We’re all assholes and i’m one of the biggest ones. None of us deserved him in the first place.” 

Grabbing his jacket he swung it on and made a move to the door. 

“Jackson wait.” Lydia said and grabbed his arm. Wrenching it out of her grasp he hissed. 

“Maybe if I wasn’t such an asshole and you weren’t too busy being Queen Bitch to talk to him he’d be here right now.” 

Lydia stared at him in horrification. “Jackson what-” she started but quickly closed her mouth. She couldn’t even argue with him because he was right. Most of their High School career all Stiles wanted was her attention. Shaking her head she turned around holding a hand over her mouth. 

“Jackson we shouldn’t be blaming each other.” Scott stated pulling Lydia over to Allison. “We’re all still pack.” 

Scoffing, Jackson rolled his eyes. His eyes were hard and he was shaking. “Fuck you McCall. If you weren’t ignoring him to bone your girlfriend he wouldn’t have always been left alone.”

Scotts face shifted from a range of emotions. Starting with angry, sad, distressed then grievance. With a huff Jackson walked out and the rest of the pack fixated their eyes on something other than each other. 

A growl erupted from the Alpha and the rest of the pack flinched. 

“Derek?” Isaac asked timidly.

Shaking his head Derek stalked over to the front door and yanked it open. He barely missed tearing it off of its hinges. Another growl let loose and he sped off into the woods. No one called after him. They all knew why he had to go.

*******  
Another week passed. Three sundays in a row he hadn’t seen Derek. In school he never sees the pack. Maybe he’ll spot Isaacs curls or a strawberry blonde tendril in the sea of students but it’s only for a moment. Stiles is beginning to become paranoid. More than once he jumps hen Aaron lays a hand on his shoulder. Looking in his rearview mirror more than needed. He’s waiting for something to happen and it’s messing with him. Without the reassurance of seeing the pack everyday and knowing they’re okay he’s on edge. Did he fuck up? What if something happened because he wasn’t there?

Shaking his head Stiles jumped out of his jeep. Pawing his way through bushes and branches he stepped into the clearing. Hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder his grip tightened on his old lacrosses bag. 

An old cabin looked back at him as Stiles stood and viewed it. He found it two weeks ago the first sunday Derek didn’t show up. It was empty, dusty and had no proof of life. So naturally he cleaned it out, placed a mountain ash and wolfbane barrier around it. Storing all his supplies in it and everything supernatural he had. Walking over the barrier Stiles hopped up the steps. Placed his hand over the knob his eyes flashed silver and the door swung open. Grinning he dropped his bags. Working with Deaton and on his own had improved his powers. He was getting stronger as the days went on. 

The cabin was covered with maps of Beacon Hills. He had mapped out the woods, every abandoned factory and back road there was of the town. Old rugs covered the floor and he had placed an old desk and chair inside. If anybody came in here he’d probably be sent away to a mental hospital. Red string connected dots and newspaper articles to whatever he could find. Something was coming, he could feel it. there were storage bins filled with bags of herbs and mountain ash. more than enough dried wolfsbane filled a storage bin. The bestiary had added notes to it now. Funny how he was out of the pack but submerged in the supernatural more than ever.

Falling into the chair he threw his bookbag down on the desk and pulled out some notebooks. Just because he was kind of a spark and an expert researcher doesn’t mean pre-calc isn’t kicking his ass. Throwing on some music and setting his phone on silent he began his homework.

*******

“What’s stressing you out?” Myra asked as she leaned back against the bed.

Aaron paced back and forth as he stared down at the ground. “I just-” He started before groaning and yanking his hair.

“Is it Stiles?” She offered pulling a bottle of black nailpolish out of her purse.

“Yes!” Aaron exclaimed and threw his hands up. “He’s great. Funny, smart, great music taste and really, really cute.”

Myra nodded as she slowly and precisely glided the brush over her nails. “He is really cute. I could write poetry about that nose.” 

Flopping down on the floor next to the bed Aaron leaned his head back against the side of the mattress. “He is and i really like him. I just don’t feel like he has trust in me yet. You know i’m the first person he’s ever been with?” 

Humming in confirmation she peered over at the top of Aarons head. “I figured. Sometimes he acts like he doesn’t know what to do with you.” Laughing she dipped her brush back into the black coating. “Stiles told me he never thought he would ever date a guy as hot as you. He said he nearly went to church because he felt so blessed.”

Grinning Aaron leaned his head back to look up at her. “I feel the same way. He’s different and I like him a lot. I just want him to trust me. Sometimes I feel like somethings missing in our relationship”

Blowing on her finished hand Myra fixed a serious but gentle gaze on Aaron. “You know how guarded you are. You need to decide if he’s someone you want to let into your world. Maybe he’s more of a friend.” She offered. “You guys did move pretty fast. I feel the connection between you guys but relationships end up in marriage or break up. Which do you see this ending up in?”

Sighing he leaned back and nodded. He really did like Stiles but was it the right kind of like? Was it relationship like?

”Remember when we dated?”

Snorting Myra lightly kicked his head with her foot. 

“Worse three weeks of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRUH. 
> 
> Anyways how was that for a chapter? I want atleast 5 comments on this chapter before i update! By the way I love long comments where people are just rambling about the chapter. 
> 
> By the way Winter Break is coming up in Beacon Hills and so is Christmas! Sooooo i wonder whats going to happen? (I know whats going to happen got it aaaalllll written out)


	11. Bindis And The Hearts Of Mice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons got a story and Stiles should check his phone more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry again for holding the update hostage. Today was my first day of winter break so now i'm free of school work! (Well kinda.) Anyway tomorrow or the day after i should have a Christmas Update up for you guys! Then after that is New Years! Excite Excite i'll have so much free time to write!
> 
> As always check out the 8tracks for this fic and leave comments!

"Hi you've reached Stiles, sorry i can't get to the phone right now. Well i'm not really sorry since i usually always answer the phone but if i'm not right now I'm probably doing something important or dead. But anyway leave a voice mail or better yet text me by-" 

Aaron frowned and cleared his throat. "Hey Stiles. Its Aaron, your ya know- boyfriend. Anyway i was wondering if we were still on for tomorrow. Since its Christmas eve and all I thought we would do something special. Call me back" 

He had never got Stiles voice mail before. Usually Stiles answered when he called immediately. It was kind of disarming to feel ignored for once. Stiles wasn't the kind to wait on Aaron hand and foot, per se but but he usually always answers his phone. 

Climbing the steps he stepped into his kitchen. The smell of hot chocolate and sugar cookies filled his nose and he smiled. His mom was bustling around in the kitchen as his little sister sat at the table.

"Hey mom." Aaron said and the woman turned around and smiled. 

"Oh Aaron its so good to finally see you!" She exclaimed rushing over to grab his face and kiss both of his cheeks. 

"Look at you." Her eyes examined his face and she broke away to look back at his sister.

"Aaditya! Come say hi to your brother!" 

The little girls head snapped up from the picture she was drawing. "Airy!" She yelled and barely made it over to him without knocking the table over. 

Aaron knelt down and opened his arms and they were instantly filled. "Hey Aadi." He said and felt his throat constrict. He had missed his family.

"I told you to stop coming in the back door and creeping through the basement. You're my son you should walk through the front door."

He looked up at his mother and his heart ached at the sad look in her eyes. His younger sister pulled back and looked at him. She had skin paler than his and lighter eyes. But she still had hair like his mother. He smiled at the small bindi on her forehead. It was obvious she had stolen one of his mothers. 

"I didn't want to start an argument." He returned to his mother and kissed his sisters nose in adoration. 

His mother had met David 10 years ago. When Aaron was only 8. He remembered how good it was in the beginning. After his father had abandoned his mother and him, David seemed like a saving grace. The complete opposite of his Bangladeshian father who was too scared to stay. David was white and had straight teeth and went to the gym. David bought him toys and ice cream. David didn't hit his mother or take her things to sell them for drugs. David bought her jewelry and proposed to her. Jim married her and gave her a baby. 

Then David hit her when Aaron was 12. Aaron hit him with the DVD player. In the end his mother had a bruise blooming on her cheek and Davids head was bleeding. Aaron was scared. He was so fucking scared and he hated being scared. He was waiting for their house to go back to the way it looked when they lived in poverty. He was waiting for Davids skin to darken and his teeth to look burnt out. But he never changed. That's what scared him the most. 

Aaron stayed at school longer after that. David stopped buying him toys and giving him money. He never hit his mother again but the yelling increased. Doors slammed and lamps were thrown. Aaditya would wail and Aaron would pick her up and take her to his room. He would turn the TV up as loud as it would go and block out the "immigrant"s and "white-y"s. The racial slurs both parties used that he never wanted his sister to hear. 

"They're getting better" his mother said and he refocused on her. "We don't argue as much." 

He didn't respond as his vision focused on the Christmas tree. Gifts were stocked under it and it was decorated to the fullest. All the stockings were hung and he frowned at the one with his name on it. 

He hadn't been home for Christmas in 2 years. He wasn't planning on it this year either. Aaron didn't know how running away from the arguments once when he was 12 turned into him just not coming home to hear them when he was 18. 

"You know there's some under there for you too." 

He ignored his mother again. It didn't matter. He would come home the day after new years and get them. It's what he always did.

"I'd like for you to meet someone tomorrow." He said looking back at her. "You and Aadi." 

Looking up from her drawing his sister smiled. "Who?!" She said excitedly. His mother raised her eyebrows and gave him a questioning look. 

"Its someone very special to me and I thought you needed to meet them."

Leaning against the fridge Aaron watched his mother as she took more cookies out of the oven only to put more back in. "Is it a girl?" She wondered and Aaron grinned.

"A boy." 

She looked up at him and rolled her eyes but smiled at his grin. "You know David will not like that." 

He sighed and rolled his eyes in return. "I really don't give a fu- I really don't care what David thinks." He expressed correcting his language for his sister. 

"Well bring him here around noon. Davids going out with his friends then" 

 

*********

 

To say Stiles is anxious, would be an understatement. Somethings going the fuck on. Towns in the surrounding area are all reporting home intruders and weird acts of violence. Like groceries disappearing from their car, burglars that are only taking their clothes and cell phones. Something or someone is just robbing people of basic necessities. What the fuck does that? 

Theres no clothes and iPhone stealing monster in the bestiary. Nothing does that. But this shits too weird to be a coincidence. Especially since its all surrounding towns of Beacon Hills. Something is trying to survive and build strength before it comes here. 

Stiles slices his fingertip and watches as the blood drops into the bowl. Smoke wafts up as it makes contact and the blue liquid turns silver. Pulling a disgusted face he grabs the tiny heart and drops it on before grabbing his whisk and mixing it all. Getting a mouse heart had not been fun for him. 

Finally finished he poured it into mason jars and put a bandaid on his finger. Winter break had just started but it hadn't for him. There was so much left to do. Grabbing his phone and bag he walked out of the cabin. Turning around and placing his hand on the knob he activated the lock and protection sigils he had on it. I mean, he had locked the actual door and windows but you can never be too protected. 

Walking back through the bushes he checked his phone. "Fuck" Stiles mumbled as he saw Aaron's missing call. Hopefully he hadn't sent out a search team or anything looking for Stiles. 

Placing the phone to his ear he listened to Aarons message and felt guilty. But what was he supposed to do? Answer and just say "hey bae, sorry i'm a bit busy looking for some pig feet to put in my special witchy brew. Anyway can i call you back later?" 

Yeah that would've went over well. So he just climbed into his jeep that was parked in some bushed and texted him back an apology. He made sure to affirm that they were on for tomorrow. 

Stiles had to run by the supermarket and completely forgot it was the Eve of Christmas Eve. So he found himself in a long line of cars that were stopping in front of the market to let people in and out. Drumming his hands the beat of The Front Bottoms he watched as old ladies got in cars and teenage boys ran out of cars into the supermarket. Christmas was an interesting time of year. Stiles didn't have much to do this year. He had carefully evaded his Dads questions of whether or not he was going over Scotts this year. So all he had to do was roast a small chicken, make some sides, place his dads gifts under the tree and put the egg nog out. Sheriff Stilinski usually worked on the Holidays anyway. 

Finally the car in front of Stiles pulled up to the door and he sighed. The parking lot exit was in view and he could almost feel his bed. As he watched the side door swing open for the person who was getting in his breath caught. Erica's eyes looked up at his and he froze. He couldn't look away and he didn't know why. He missed her so much it hurt. She was his next best friend after Scott. They were both snarky and used to being bottom rung of the ladder. Now she stared at him with a look of longing and sadness. She looked like she wanted to run over and breakdown to cry at the same time and Stiles hated it. 

Erica jumped into the car and Stiles pulled off behind her. As soon as he got the exit he pressed down on the gas all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Aaron he's my baby. Sterek should be coming soon and that slow moving turtle is about to start running track.   
> Anyways here's some focus questions for the 5 comments i want:  
> -What do you think of Aarons back story?  
> -What do you think is going on in Stiles mind? Are his decisions understandable or should he chill?  
> -What do you think of Aaron and Stiles relationship?  
> -What do you think is going to happen Christmas Eve and Christmas Day in Beacon Hills?
> 
> As always thanks for reading! oxoxoxo


End file.
